UPSIDE DOWN
by claaraa
Summary: Cuando digo nada será lo mismo, me refiero a que nada será lo mismo. Ni para ella, ni para mí. El amor es lo último que pensé encontrar. // Otra versión de Crepusculo narrada por Edward. Eventos distintos, problemas distintos, secretos distintos.
1. Chapter 1

UPSIDE DOWN

1

"¡Edward despiértate!" gritó Rosalie desde la puerta de mi habitación.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, dispuesto a dormir un rato más.

Rosalie resopló y entró, por supuesto abriendo todas las ventanas a su paso. Luego se marchó con una sonrisa malévola.

Me llevé todas las almohadas a mi rostro para tapar la luz del sol. Ella había aprovechado el extraño momento soleado en Forks.

Me dormí.

Desperté sobresaltado. Estaba en el piso y con dolor de espalda. Me apresuré a levantarme, allí estaba Emmett parado detrás de la cama riéndose como nunca.

"¡EMMETT!" grité y lo perseguí por toda nuestra casa.

Finalmente salté sobre él en la sala de estar y tuvimos un fuerte aterrizaje en la mesa favorita de Esme.

"¡Edward! ¡Emmett! ¡Ambos compórtense!" gritó Esme disgustada llevándose ambas manos a la boca para no seguir gritándonos. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no" tartamudeó.

"Perdón Esme" dijimos a coro. "¡Nunca más me despiertes Emmett! ¿Me escuchaste?" susurré mientras marchaba escaleras arriba.

"Estamos tarde, ya nos vamos" anunció Alice. Emmett se puso de pie y todos salieron de la casa, a excepción de Esme, quien estaba contemplando el desastre. Al parecer ya era muy tarde_ 'Edward lamento lo que sucederá en el estacionamiento'_ pensó Alice soltando una risita.

Me apresuré a cambiarme, desayunar y lavarme los dientes.

Estacioné mi volvo plateado en el fondo del estacionamiento. Me disgustó la idea de dejarlo al lado de un gigantesco tacho de basura, era el único lugar disponible. Alice lo sabía. Pensé en cambiar el lugar con el auto de Rosalie, así me vengaba por su método para despertarme. Pero, para empeorar mi día, las nubes habían tapado el sol y comenzó a llover.

Fui a mi primera clase, tarde.

El tiempo pasó hasta la hora del almuerzo. Serví mi comida, recordando que los humanos eran increíblemente estúpidos. Ninguno se daba cuenta de que yo era el único de la mesa que comía.

"Y, ¿Qué piensa la chica nueva de nosotros?" me preguntó Emmett mientras me sentaba a su lado con una bandeja repleta de comida "¿Ya le damos miedo?"

'_Edward Cullen'_

Giré, involuntariamente, hacia donde me llamaban. Pero no me llamaban, era solamente un pensamiento.

Mis ojos se encontraron, durante una fracción de segundo, con un par de ojos humanos color chocolate-marrón sobre un rostro pálido. Conocía bien ese rostro, aunque nunca antes la había visto por mí mismo. Si no que en los pensamientos de cada alumno del instituto. La chica nueva, Isabella Swan. Hija del jefe de policía. Bella. Corregía a todos los que la llamaran por su nombre completo.

Miré hacia otro lado, aburrido. Hasta que caí en la cuenta de que ella no fue la que pensó en mí.

'_No tardo en enamorarse de él' _continuó el primer pensamiento '_claro, nadie se puede resistir a esos hermosos ojos verdes.'_

Ahora si reconocí la voz. Jessica Stanley. Había pasado un tiempo largo desde la última vez que ella había pensado en mí. Era un peso menos el que ella haya superado su enamoramiento completamente fuera de lugar. Antes era casi imposible escapar de su ridícula imaginación, y me hubiera gustado decirle exactamente lo que yo soy, sería una buena forma de que sus fantasías se esfumaran. Pensar en su reacción casi me hacía sonreír.

'_Ni siquiera es linda'_ continuó Jessica Stanley '_no logro entender como a Eric le puede gustar… o a Mike_.'

"Jessica Stanley le está contando el último chisme acerca del clan Cullen" le dije a Emmett en modo de distracción.

'_Espero que hable bien'_ pensó Emmett.

"Bastante poco imaginativo, en realidad. Solo lo elemental. Nada de horror, estoy un poco desilusionado" admití.

'¿_Y la chica nueva? ¿Ya nos teme_?'

Intenté escuchar lo que Bella estaba pensando: nada. Solo podía escuchar el silencio. ¿Había algo malo en mí? Me esforcé por escuchar, nada, nada. Cometí un error; todas las voces que estaba bloqueando explotaron en mi cabeza.

"¿Quién es el chico de cabello rojizo marrón?" Escuché que le preguntaba Bella a Jessica.

'_Oh, buena suerte ¡idiota!_' Jessica pensó antes de contestarle "Él es Edward. Es hermoso, por supuesto, pero no pierdas tu tiempo. No sale con nadie. Aparentemente nadie de acá es lo suficientemente bonita para él."

Deje de observarlas para ocultar una sonrisa. No sabían la suerte que tenían de que ninguna de ellas me interesara.

"¿Vamos?" murmuró Rosalie.

"Y… ¿Ya nos tiene miedo?" volvió a preguntó Emmett, esperando mi respuesta.

Me encogí de hombros. Por suerte él no estaba tan interesado para seguir preguntando.

Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett partieron rumbo a su clase, Alice también. Y yo fui camino a biología.

Me senté solo en la mesa de siempre. La clase lentamente comenzó a llenarse, el profesor no había llegado. Me recliné en la silla esperando que el tiempo pasara, lo que me llevó a quedarme profundamente dormido.

Desperté tirado en el piso, claro que sin dolor, no como esta mañana. Entonces un vampiro no me había empujado.

"¿Qué-?" pregunté aturdido.

"¿Edward estas bien?" preguntó alarmada alguien.

Leí las mentes: entraron todos a la clase, yo estaba dormido, Bella Swan se sentó a mi lado, me apoyé sobre su hombro, Mike Newton le dijo a Bella que la ayudaría, Bella no entendió, Mike me empujó.

"Procura dormir en tu casa" dijo Mike Newton enojado. '_le di un buen susto'_ pensó el idiota.

Me puse de pie.

"Nunca más me vuelvas a empujar" le dije a Mike Newton señalándolo con el dedo. Traté de mostrarme humano, nada de gruñidos o mostrar dientes.

"Ja, ¿O que harás?" preguntó levantando una ceja _'Mientras no venga su gigantesco hermano yo estoy a salvo. Bella me mira como si yo fuera un héroe, definitivamente me ama. Y todos en el aula esperan a que le deje un ojos morado a ese Edward, bueno aunque sea todos los hombres' _no pude evitar reírme ante su comentario y pensamiento.

"Disculpa Bella no volverá a suceder" le dije ignorando a Mike. "Soy Edward Cullen" me presenté.

Abrió la boca para hablar pero el chico Newton la interrumpió, estaba ardiendo de enojo ante mi tranquilidad. "Te conviene que no vuelva a suceder" me amenazó, que ridículo que era. Un simple humano no era nada, claro comparado a mis problemas. A la gripe española que llevó a que Carlisle me transformara en vampiros, sin saber que lo que en realidad me sucedía era que me estaba transformando en licántropo, entonces que ahora soy un cuarto vampiro, un cuarto lobo y mitad humano. E ir a buscar respuestas a los Vulturis, quienes juraron vengarse ante mi fuga cuando desarrollé mi don de leer mentes y supe que ellos tenían planes diabólicos para mi futuro.

"¿Me conviene?" no pude evitar preguntar.

"Sí" gritó el humano enojado "Bella, si quieres puedes sentarte a mi lado…"

Bella negó con la cabeza. '_No quiere venir ya que él que está a mi lado se tendría que ir, seguro es eso. Pobre de ella tener que sentarse junto a ese Cullen freak.' _Pensó Mike Newton.

El profesor entró a la clase y todos se sentaron en sus lugares.

Bella caminó hacia el profesor entregándole un papel. Él le dio la bienvenida al instituto y, como ella ya sabía, le asignó el único lugar vacio, a mi lado.

"Lamento mucho lo que sucedió, estoy muy apenado" dije en cuanto Bella se sentó, mientras el profesor revisaba unos papeles.

"No hay problema" contestó tímidamente.

Decidí volverme a presentar "Soy Edward Cullen, tú eres Bella Swan."

"¿Bella?" preguntó confundida.

"¿Prefieres Isabella?" pregunté aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"No, es que nadie me llama así. Todos me llaman Isabella." Se ruborizó.

Toc, toc. Se escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

"Adelante" dijo el profesor en dirección a la puerta.

Entró Alice.

"Buenas tardes ¿Le molestaría si hablo un momento con mi hermano?" preguntó con un tono dulce.

Rodé mis ojos.

"Que sea rápido, estaba por comenzar la clase" Dijo el profesor.

"¿Qué sucede Alice?" pregunté, y ella puso sus ojos en blanco "en privado" dijo.

Salimos de la clase cerrando la puerta tras nosotros.

"Edward, contrólate" dijo.

Suspiré "¿Con que me tengo que controlar?"

Pensó en una visión donde yo golpeaba al chico Newton y él caía sobre su auto.

"Por dos razones obvias: uno, todos sabrían que tienes una extraña fuerza sobre natural. Dos, no controlaríamos nuestra sed" dijo seriamente. Luego agregó como si fuera un extra "Y, además, el chico muere cuando cae en su auto."

"¿Sabes porque lo golpeo?"

"No, no pude ver eso. Pero hace un rato escuché una pelea entre ustedes dos. C-O-N-T-R-O-L" deletreó cada letra.

"Alice hare lo mejor que pueda" me miró seria, suspiré "bueno, lo que pueda y más. No sucederá lo prometo."

Me mostró una sonrisa y entré a la clase. "Ah, ¡Alice!" la llamé, todos los de la clase se enfocaron en mí. "¿Puedes comprar la misma mesa que rompimos hoy? La misma"

"Carlisle canceló mi cuenta por una semana" admitió avergonzada y triste.

Me reí entre dientes.

"Sera mejor que la compres… Esme estaba enojada" dije mientras buscaba en mi billetera una tarjeta de crédito y la depositaba en su pequeña mano.

"¡Gracias Edward! Te quiero" gritó dando saltitos. "Eddie, el otro día vi un nuevo local de ropa… podría pasar y ver… ¡No me hagas esperar una semana más!"

"CONTROL" le dije a ella "Sólo compra la mesa. Limítate. Por favor"

"Necesitare un auto…" comenzó "Tú puedes ir con Rose a casa ¿Sí?"

"Antes muerto" dije "Aléjate de mi volvo". _'Ya estás muerto hermano'_ pensó defendiéndose.

Hizo un puchero. "Compra lo que quieras pero no le pongas ni una sola mano en mi auto."

Sonrió triunfante y se marchó.

_Acabo de cometer el error más grande de mi existencia _pensé.

Di media vuelta y me senté en mi lugar, todos tenían sus ojos clavados en mí.

"Ehm, interesante" dijo el profesor "Bueno, hoy hablaremos de las células en una planta"

Hundí mi cabeza en mis manos. ¿Por qué me enojaría de tal manera que terminaría por matar a Mike Newton?

El profesor notó mi distracción entonces me preguntó algo acerca del tema, leí su mente y contesté la pregunta. Luego volví a hundir mi cabeza y seguir pensando en lo que sucedería. Tenía que irme rápido. Así nada sucedería.

Cinco segundos antes que la clase terminara junte todas mis pertenencias y tan rápido como sonó el timbre me marché.

Jasper estaba de pie en el estacionamiento, me invadió una sensación de preocupación y confusión.

"Jasper ¿Qué te sucede?" le pregunté ante la emoción que me transmitió.

"No encuentro a Alice" admitió.

"Se fue a comprar una mesa para Esme. Impresionante, ya se marchó" dije y ambos rompimos a reír. "Necesito un favor. Mira Alice vio que yo mataba a Mike Newton ¿podrías darme calma y tranquilidad?"

"Edward sabes que es difícil con tantos humanos dando vuelta," Jasper era el nuevo vegetariano, se estaba acostumbrando al cambio entonces le era difícil controlar sus emociones cerca de los humanos, de la sangre. "Hare lo mejor que pueda, lo prometo."

"Gracias, Jasper. Sera mejor que me marché cuanto antes igual. ¿Vienes conmigo?" le pregunté.

"La verdad… no entiendo como Alice y Carlisle resisten el fuerte olor de tu auto" admitió y rompimos a reír.

"Nos vemos en casa" dije camino a mi auto.

Pude sentir la tranquilidad invadiéndome y me deje llevar por ella.


	2. Chapter 2

UPSIDE DOWN

2

Pude sentir la tranquilidad invadiéndome y me dejé llevar por ella.

'_Edward Cullen' _pensó alguien. Lo ignoré, prendiendo el auto.

Una gran camioneta roja me bloqueó la salida

"Vamos, vamos, arranca" dijo la conductora, _Bella_, para sus adentros, claro que yo le podía escuchar.

Esperé durante cinco minutos. Debía irme rápido, quien sabe lo que sucedería. Comenzó a formarse una fila de autos detrás del de Bella.

Suspiré.

Me bajé del auto, caminé hasta la camioneta y golpeé el vidrio.

Me miró sorprendida, luego bajo la ventanilla, ella estaba totalmente ruborizada.

"Perdón" dijo apenada "no arranca" señaló el volante.

"Me tengo que ir" dije de mala gana.

Miró hacia abajo "perdón" susurró.

"Baja del auto" le ordené e hizo caso a lo que le dije.

Me apresuré a subir a su camioneta, lo apagué y encendí varias veces hasta que al fin arrancó.

"Intenté eso" susurró mientras me bajaba del vehículo.

Me reí entre dientes.

"Adiós" dije, ella puso el auto en marcha y se alejó.

Llevé el celular a mi oreja cuando comenzó a sonar.

"Hola"

"Edward, soy yo Alice. La visión cambio, no te preocupes. Todo está en orden, aunque…"

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunté alarmado.

"Ya compré la mesa de Esme," empezó por otro lado "ahora estoy en la tienda esta y hay muchas cosas _MUY_ lindas. ¿Puedo?"

Suspiré.

"A Carlisle ni una sola palabra."

"¡Gracias! Eres el mejor hermano perro del mundo."

"El único Alice."

"El mejor hermano del mundo" cambió.

"Esta mejor, bueno, nos vemos a la noche en casa." Dijo y cortó.

_El error más grande de mi existencia _repetí en mi mente.

Conduje camino a casa, para salir del estacionamiento de la escuela tuve que meterme entre los autos, amaba hacer eso.

"¡Edward!" gritó Rosalie en cuanto llegué a casa.

La miré, esperando su respuesta.

"Creo que queda más que claro que no puedes estar con esa humana ¿verdad?"

Esa pregunta me tomó cien por ciento desprevenido.

"¿De qué rayos hablas?"

"Dime tú que eres el lee mentes."

Me encogí de hombros.

"No puedo-leerle la mente." Murmuré avergonzado.

Jasper, Emmett y Esme que estaban en otra sala llegaron corriendo hasta donde estaba con Rose.

Emmett soltó una carcajada, Esme se veía preocupada, y Jasper trataba de entender mi estado de ánimo.

"Encontramos tu talón de Aquiles" se burló Emmett.

"¿Crees que podrás en algún momento?" preguntó Esme.

"No lo creo. Es como si ella no estuviera allí." No me gustaba hablar de mis puntos débiles, entonces volví al tema anterior "Rose ¿De qué hablabas?"

"Bueno, tú no puedes leerle la mente" dijo soltando una carcajada "pero cualquier sabe que te desea."

"No es cierto" me defendí.

Entonces comenzó a narrarme la forma en que me miraba, en lo nerviosa que se ponía ante mi presencia, y claro, no podía faltar, el problema que sería si yo estaba con ella.

"Edward ella no puede saber lo que somos" finalizó y todos en la sala asintieron, a excepción de Esme quien me miraba con ternura.

"¿Qué sugieres que haga?" le grité.

"Lo que haces con todas las chicas del instituto: nada. O alejarte completamente de ella. Me refiero a no dormir en su hombro, no ayudarla a que su auto ande."

"No sucederá nada."

"Te preparé hotcakes" dijo Esme mientras me seguía a la cocina.

'_Edward, ignora a Rose, si esa chica te gusta tienes todo el derecho de estar con ella'_ pensó

"Gracias Esme. Pero no es nada." Dije.

No entendía porque todos hablaban de ella como si fuera alguien especial para mí. Recién la conocía, lo único que me intrigaba mucho era que no le podía leer la mente.

Decidí averiguar qué es lo que ella pensaba.

Alice entró corriendo y se paró a mi lado, con ojos abiertos del susto.

"Alice ¿Qué anda mal?" pregunté alarmado. Todos llegaron hasta donde estábamos.

"Ed-" murmuró. No aguanté más, aunque ella lo odiara, leí su mente. Abrí mis ojos como platos al ver a Jane en el instituto interrumpiendo la clase de biología preguntando por mí.

"No, no, no" grité con furia.

"¿Cómo me han encontrado?" pregunté atónito.

"Dígannos que está pasando" ordenó Rosalie.

Me dejé caer en la silla, mirando a Alice por respuestas.

"Los vulturis" murmuró Alice a toda nuestra familia "buscan a Edward. Van a mandar a Jane." Otra visión: yo en el piso de biología retorciéndome de dolor.

"No lo harían-" traté de convencerme.

Otra visión: Alice estaba con Jasper viendo la televisión, donde decía 'Mueren todos los alumnos de la clase de biología tras una misteriosa fuga de gas. Un desaparecido, el hijo del doctor Carlisle Cullen, Edward.'

Alice narró sus tres visiones a nuestra familia. Todos nos miraron con horror.

"Alice ¿ves algo más?" preguntó Emmett con tristeza.

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Estaré alerta, lo prometo."

Biología sería dentro de dos días. Tenía tiempo para ir a Italia haber que quieren.

"¡No Edward, no!" gritó Alice.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Jasper alterado.

"Él," dijo señalándome "ira a Italia por los Vulturis."

Ya era una decisión y ella lo sabía perfectamente.

Esme me abrazó "no pasara nada. Todo estará bien, no tienes porque ir allá. Sabes que nunca se trata de algo bueno respecto a los Vulturis."

"Esme, estaré bien" mentí "Tratare de volver lo antes posible, y todo volverá a ser como antes."

"¡Todo volverá a ser como antes claro! ¡Como cuando trabajabas para ellos!" gruñó Emmett.

Carlisle ingresó a la casa, Esme le contó lo que sucederá.

"Sera mejor que me vaya ya." Le dije a Carlisle.

Aunque le doliera, él sabía que lo mejor era que yo me marchara a Italia.

"Edward, por favor, trata de arreglar las cosas, pero vuelve." Dijo.

"Yo iré con él" anunció Jasper.

"No Jas. Tú tienes un don, ellos te van a querer."

"Me resistiré."

"No." Terminé, sin darle opción de agregar algo "Carlisle volveré lo antes que pueda."

Luego de saludarnos las visiones de Alice cambiaron radicalmente, dejando a Forks a salvo de vampiros asesinos.

En el aeropuerto las miradas de toda la gente se concentraron en mí. Mi cara daba mucho de qué hablar. Estaba atormentado, no sabía que me esperaba allá ¿Qué podía ser tan urgente como para mandar a Jane a buscarme? Era increíblemente estúpido aquello que hacían.

Cerré mis ojos, dejando que el aire de Italia me invadiera. Era hora.

Entré por los extraños pasadizos que yo bien conocía hasta llegar al verdadero lugar donde ellos estaban.

Me encontraba frente a una nueva secretaria, seguro ya habían almorzado a la antigua.

"Soy Edward Cullen quiero ver a Cayo, Aro y Marco lo antes posible" dije fríamente.

Esta me miró y asintió.

"Edward Cullen" llamó una voz femenina, "no te estábamos esperando."

"Jane," murmuré "Vine a verlos."

"Esperaba un 'hola', paso mucho tiempo desde tu última visita, ¿cinco años?"

"Cinco años y tres meses." Dije y ella sonrió.

"Extrañábamos a nuestro perro guardián" soltó. Comencé a temblar ante la furia que sentía hacia Jane. Cerré los ojos y logré tranquilizarme. "Te recordaba con más control."

No respondí.

"Ven, vamos a verlos, estarán felices de verte. Justamente íbamos a ir hacia ti."

"Querido Edward" dijo Aro desde su trono, cuando llegamos "no te esperábamos."

"Yo sí los esperaba a ustedes." Mi respuesta lo hizo confundirse, él no sabía de Alice, ni debía saberlo. El don de Alice los enloquecería, la querrían.

"Iba a ser una sorpresa. ¿Cómo lo supiste?" preguntó, Marco y Cayo prestaron atención.

"Tengo mis contactos. Al parecer iban a mandar a Jane a torturarme ¿estoy en lo correcto?"

"Edward" interrumpió Cayo "yo no diría torturar, si no iluminar. Entenderías que tenias que volver."

"¿Qué quieren?" gruñí.

"Modales Edward, modales. Te queremos a ti. Nos eras de gran ayuda acá, un gran luchador, un don increíble, un… humano, lobo, y una pisca de vampiro" dijo Aro.

"Vine a decirles que no quiero ser parte de la 'realeza'" dije.

"¡Vamos! Tan solo una semana ¿Qué opinas?"

"No, hare lo que quieran, luego no quiero volver a oír sus nombres."

Aro soltó una breve risa. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, ¿Qué te sucede?"

"¿Cómo saben donde vivo?" interrumpí.

"Nosotros también tenemos nuestros contactos, Forks, Washington, bajo una densa capa de nubes, idea brillante. Dime ¿Cómo esta Carlisle?"

"Bien, quiere que vuelva en una pieza."

Los tres rieron.

"Nos enteramos que se agrando la familia" intervino Marco.

"Están en lo correcto" esperaron "ahora somos siete. Y todos me esperan."

"Te estarás preguntando porque te íbamos a ir a buscar" comenzó Aro.

Leí su mente, y le interrumpí "para que lea las mente en un lugar que creen que sospechan. ¿Para eso iban a arruinar mi vida normal?"

"Increíble. Tu don me sorprende cada día, década, más" dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

"Muy bien. Hagámoslos así me puedo marchar cuanto antes de este lugar."

"Trata con más respeto a la realeza" intervino Alec, a quien no escuché entrar.

Aro corrió hacia mí, con una capa roja en sus manos. "Póntela" ordenó.

Hice caso a lo que dijo, "pero si te ves encantador" dijo.

"¿Puedo?" preguntó extendiendo su mano, asentí, apoyando mi mano sobre la de él. Su piel helada me hizo estremecer.

Cuando terminó lo único que él pensaba era en Alice.

"Me gustaría conocerla" dijo.

"Te puedes ir al infierno" le respondí.

Los cinco, Aro, Cayo, Marco, Alec y Jane, me miraron sorprendidos.

"¿Podemos hacer esto rápido? Mañana tengo escuela" bromeé.

"Que decepción, desperdiciar tu eternidad yendo a la escuela en vez de ayudar a los tuyos."

"Aro, yo soy tu enemigo ¿recuerdas?"

Sonrió "Claro que no, tu eres uno de los nuestros."

"Antes muerto"

"Ya lo estas"

"No lo estoy" contesté "¿Dónde tengo que ir?"

"Edward, como habrás visto es de día. Tendrás que esperar a la noche." Iba a decirle que no era necesario ya que yo no brillaba bajo el sol, pero sus pensamientos estaban claro ante la idea de ir con Jane y Alec.

"Aro, Caro, Marco, hare todo lo que ustedes me pidan hasta el viernes, pero luego regresare a mi casa y no quiero volver a saber nada de ustedes tres."

"Aceptamos" dijo Aro.

"Alec ¿puedes llevar a Edward a su antigua habitación?" le ordenó.

Alec me acompañó hasta mi habitación. Esta era el lugar más iluminado, y el único con una cama.

Alec hizo una reverencia, cerró la puerta, y se marchó.

Me deje caer en la cama. Por sus pensamientos lo único que querían hacer era eso, que yo vaya a un pueblo donde creían que la gente sospechaba acerca de los vampiros, si sospechaban se convertirían en su próxima cena, y si no los dejaría en paz. En cuanto a mí, me dejarían en paz. Ellos querían que yo fuera a Volterra para mostrarme las grandes cosas que me estaba perdiendo. Claro estaba para mí, que no me convencerían de dejar a mi familia.

Caí en un sueño profundo. Hacía mucho que no soñaba, mucho serian como hace veinticinco años. Estaba acá, con Bella y Alice. Bella me miraba asustada y con su respiración entrecortada, mientras Alice sonreía ante la expresión de Bella. Luego Aro llegaba y golpeaba a Bella, esta comenzó a sangrar. Todo se torno rojo y yo sentía la necesidad de morderla, de saborear su dulce sangre. Pero algo me retenía, eran Cayo y Marco, me sostenían por las manos. Entonces yo intentaba transformarme en lobo para escapar de ellos, pero no podía, era como si no lo fuese. Un rayo de luz del sol atravesó la guarida y todos cubrieron sus ojos porque yo estaba brillando como vampiro, también tenía unos gigantescos colmillos que solo querían la sangre de Bella.

Me desperté sudado y respirando agitadamente. Había sido tan real, como si enserio fuese un vampiro y quería su sangre. Borré esa idea de mi mente y me esforcé por pensar en lo que sucedería ahora. Era jueves por la madrugada, bien, todo iba a terminar. Iría leería un par de mentes, y volvería a mi casa.

Caminé por los pasillos hasta llegar a la recepción. Allí estaba una secretaría distinta.

"Disculpe, ¿algo de comer hay?" pregunté.

'_¿Quién es él? No, nunca lo vi antes. Es tan lindo que parece vampiro pero… ¿comer? ¿Ojos verdes? Definitivamente no es vampiro'_ Pensó la muchacha. "Sí, por el pasillo. Pero si quiere yo se lo puedo traer ¿Qué desea?" preguntó muy simpática, sus ojos azules resaltaban bajo la poca luz.

"Por favor, cualquier cosa estoy muriendo de hambre" admití, la muchacha sonrió y partió camino hacia la cocina.

"Buenas noches" me saludó Alec.

"Alec."

"¿Cómo has dormido?"

"¿Cuándo vamos a ir a donde me quieren llevar?"

Se rió.

"Acabas de pedir comida, tú comes, yo como y luego vamos."

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, asqueado por lo que él comería, o tomaría, y por mi sueño.

"¿Probaste la sangre de animal?" pregunté.

"No me apetece"

Hizo un ademan y se marchó.

Mientras esperaba muchos vampiros se fijaban en mí. Algunos los reconocía, pero otros eran nuevos.

"Aquí tiene" dijo la muchacha depositando en una pequeña mesa una bandeja con frutas y tostadas."

Me senté en una silla al lado de la mesa.

"Gracias. ¿Gustas algo?" pregunté.

"En realidad… siento curiosidad" admitió. Le indiqué con la mano para que se sentara en frente mío, se sentó.

"Bueno… ¿Usted no es vampiro verdad?" pregunto del todo inocente.

"No, soy hombre lobo."

Abrió sus ojos como platos "Increíble" murmuró "No sabía que existieran, claro que tampoco sabía de vampiros pero heme aquí. Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Hice un vago intento de sonrisa "me necesitan…"

"Le disgusta estar acá." Adivinó, asentí con la cabeza.

"Y tú quieres transformarte en vampiro" acusé.

"Sí, eso me gustaría. Claro que tengo dos posibilidades," dijo soltando una lagrima "o puedo transformarme, o puedo ser su próxima cena."

Asentí, no le podía mentir. Lo que ella me decía era totalmente verdad.

"Suerte" dije "lamento que no haya nada que yo pueda hacer."

"Y ¿Cómo terminaste acá?" preguntó.

Le conté mi historia porque me quería desahogar "Bueno, todo empezó en el año 1918, yo tenía diecisiete años, como ahora. Era la gripe española y yo me estaba muriendo. Entonces Carlisle, mi padre adoptivo, me transformó en vampiro. Pero en realidad yo no me estaba muriendo, si no que me estaba transformando en hombre lobo, claro que él no tenía idea, y menos yo. Pero… yo sentía el veneno recorrer mi cuerpo y, sin embargo, me transformé, esa misma noche, en hombre lobo. Carlisle cree que es genético, que tal vez mi padre lo fue, o mi abuelo. Bueno, en ese entonces yo era solo hombre lobo, y decidimos venir acá en busca de respuestas. Ellos nos ayudaron mucho, pero con la condición de que trabajemos para ellos. Yo dije que sí, pero Carlisle se negó y se marchó. Y con el pasar del tiempo comencé a desarrollar ciertas habilidades que solo pueden ser obtenidas siendo vampiro. Como por ejemplo leer la mente. Cuando sucedió eso leí la mente de Aro, Cayo y Marco, y me asustaron, tenían planes extraños, tantas historias sangrientas. Al principio lo aguanté, pero hace cinco años decidí que era suficiente. Ellos eran, y son, asesinos." Dije "Fui con Carlisle quien había formado una familia. Y ahora me necesitan los _asesinos _entonces vine para que no se metan con mi familia, o con los humanos."

Ella estaba muy asustada. Me había olvidado a quien le estaba contando la historia.

"Perdón" le dije "no debí contarte eso, te asusté, lo siento."

"No, no estoy asustada. Me siento muy sorprendida de tu vida." Me dijo. Leí su mente para comprobar que fuera cierto, y lo era.

Ya había terminado de comer.

"Edward ¿listo?" me preguntó Alec, que venía de comer.

"Sí, vámonos."


End file.
